1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorption chiller-heater, particularly relates to an absorption chiller-heater having an exhaust gas fired regenerator constituting a heat source by exhaust gas.
2. Related Art
According to an absorption chiller-heater having an exhaust gas fired regenerator constituting a heat source by exhaust gas, exhaust gas from an external machine generating the exhaust gas is guided to the exhaust gas fired regenerator via an introducing flow path and the exhaust gas is exhausted from the exhaust gas fired regenerator by an exhaust flow path. At this occasion, in the case in which the absorption chiller-heater is not operated while the external machine generates the exhaust gas, by heat input from the exhaust gas or the like, corrosion or the like is caused at a member constituting the exhaust gas fired regenerator due to crystallization of an absorbent solution at inside of the exhaust gas fired regenerator and occurrence of dew condensation at inside of a flow path of the exhaust gas at inside of the exhaust gas fired regenerator.
Hence, it is conceived to provide a bypass passage for making the exhaust gas flow to exhaust by bypassing the exhaust gas fired regenerator and making the exhaust gas flow to the bypass passage such that the exhaust gas does not flow to the exhaust gas fired regenerator in the case in which the absorption chiller-heater is not operated when the external machine generating the exhaust gas generates the exhaust gas. At this occasion, switching of directions in making the exhaust gas flow to the exhaust gas fired regenerator and the bypass passage is carried out by using a damper in view of a problem of cost or the like.
However, there is a limit in sealing performance of the damper in view of the structure, flow of the exhaust gas cannot completely be stopped and leakage of the exhaust gas is brought about. Therefore, by heat of the exhaust gas flowing to the exhaust gas fired regenerator by leakage of the damper, invariably, corrosion or the like is brought about at a member constituting the exhaust gas fired regenerator due to crystallization of the absorbing solution at inside of the exhaust gas fired regenerator, occurrence of dew condensation at inside of the flow path of the exhaust gas at inside of the exhaust gas fired regenerator and the like.
In contrast thereto, according to the absorption chiller-heater having an exhaust gas fired regenerator of a related art, a merged portion of a bypass flow path and an exhaust flow path is provided with two dampers of a damper on a side of the bypass flow path and a damper on a side of the exhaust flow path, flow of the exhaust gas is switched in a direction of the bypass flow path and a direction of the exhaust path fired regenerator, further, the exhaust flow path is provided with gas delivering device including a blower for blowing a gas to a portion between the damper provided at the exhaust flow path and the exhaust gas fired regenerator. Thereby, in the case in which the absorption chiller-heater is not operated when the external machine generating the exhaust gas generates the exhaust gas, the exhaust gas is guided to the bypass flow path by closing the damper on the side of the exhaust gas flow path and opening the damper on the side of the bypass flow path and the gas is delivered into the gas flow path by the gas delivering device to thereby prevent the exhaust gas from flowing into the exhaust gas fired regenerator (refer to, for example, JP-A-2002-168544 (pages 3–4, FIG. 1))
Further, there is also constructed a constitution in which the introducing flow path is provided with two dampers at an interval therebetween, dampers are provided in the bypass passage and the exhaust passage, a gas delivering device is provided at a portion between the two dampers of the introducing flow path, further, there is provided pressure detecting device for detecting a pressure difference between a pressure at the portion between the two dampers of the introducing flow path and a pressure at a portion of the introducing flow path on an upstream side of the damper disposed on the upstream side with respect to flow of the exhaust gas. In this case, when the pressure at the portion between the two dampers of the introducing flow path is higher than the pressure at the portion of the introducing flow path on the upstream side of the damper disposed on the upstream side with respect to the flow of the exhaust gas, the gas delivering device is driven to thereby prevent the exhaust gas flowing to the exhaust gas fired regenerator by leakage of the damper (refer to, for example, JP-UM-A-57-30680 (pages 4–10, FIG. 2)).
Meanwhile, according to the constitution of providing two dampers of the damper on the side of the bypass flow path and the damper on the side of the exhaust flow path and providing the gas delivering device in the exhaust flow path as in JP-A-2002-168544, the upstream side of the exhaust gas fired regenerator with respect to the flow of the exhaust gas, that is, the side of the introducing flow path is brought into an opened state. Therefore, in order to prevent the exhaust gas from invading inside of the exhaust gas fired regenerator, a comparatively large gas volume is needed for the blower provided at the gas delivering device. However, the larger the gas volume of the blower, the more increased is power consumption, noise or the like and it is necessary to restrain the gas volume of the blower as less as possible.
In contrast thereto, according to the constitution of installing the two dampers at an interval therebetween at the introducing flow path and installing the gas delivering device or the like between the two dampers of the introducing flow path as in JP-UM-A-57-30680, the gas volume of the blower can be restrained since a pressure in a closed space at the portion between the two dampers for introducing flow path may be increased. However, the constitution is complicated such that the number of the dampers is increased or the like.